


(you and i will be) a tough act to follow

by Remy (iamremy)



Series: one thousand miles per hour [2]
Category: Need for Speed (Movie 2014)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamremy/pseuds/Remy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and Finn, right after the De Leon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(you and i will be) a tough act to follow

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as 500 words of fluff and ended up as 10k words of fluff, smut and h/c. Look who's not complaining.
> 
> BUT WHY IS THIS FANDOM SO _SMALL_?????

Joe glances sideways, almost involuntarily. Finn's leaning against the window, fast asleep, head resting against the cool glass. He looks content, almost  _happy_ , and Joe knows why. He knows Finn's missed them just as much as they've missed him, and no matter how well he was doing in Detroit,  _this_ is where he belongs – the front passenger seat in Joe's truck, being Tobey's backup, Benny's ground equivalent. Joe smiles to himself almost without realizing he's doing it, a small fond smile, and reaches out to run his hand through Finn's hair just once. Finn doesn't stir, sleeping like the dead as per usual.

He doesn't wake up until they stop at a gas station. Joe's already back from the john, looking around in the convenience store for something to eat. He pauses when he sees Finn through the glass windows, and offers him a grin. Finn just grimaces and pays the loo a visit before joining his companion in the store.

“Hey, you want anything?” Joe asks, giving him a once-over. His clothes are too big on Finn, hanging off his frame, making him look a lot smaller and younger than he really is. His leftover sleepiness adds to the whole thing, and Joe feels an unexpected, unexplainable rush of affection.

“Nah, I'm good,” Finn replies, oblivious, and grabs himself a Coke anyway. “You hear from Beauty?”

“Yeah, we're sticking to the plan,” Joe tells him.

“You good to drive, or should I?” asks Finn.

“I'm good,” responds Joe. “Besides, you drive like a bat out of hell, and I wanna get to Cali _alive_.”

Finn gives him his trademark mischievous, lopsided grin as he puts his Coke and a large bag of Cheetos on the counter. “Ah, but you love me anyway, don't ya, Joe?”

The teasing comment throws Joe off, even though it's not the first time he's heard it from Finn. Finn's a playful guy, he's always saying this kind of stuff to  _all_ of them. It's never affected Joe the way it does now. “Y-yeah,” he finally mutters with a forced grin.

Finn narrows his eyes, but before he can say something the bored guy at the counter says, “$4.25, please.” Grateful for the unexpected reprieve, Joe slides over a five and says, “Keep the change, man.”

The drive is silent. Finn hums along quietly to the radio, sipping his Coke every now and then. Joe makes no attempt to break the silence either, drinking his own Coke and trying very hard not to look at Finn.

He's never been attracted to a guy, in his life. Sure, he's checked them out sometimes, more often than not admired the view, but he's never really felt  _attracted_ , not like he has to girls. He's dated many women, and enjoyed all aspects of it, but while he occasionally checks out a dude he's never actually wondered about whether he likes them or not. He's never had reason to.

And then there's Finn.

Finn with that lopsided grin and the dark hair and the constant look of mischief on his face, Finn with the pranks and jokes and banter, Finn whose only rightful place is at Joe's right, driving down dark streets well after midnight and chattering about anything and everything.

He's never thought about boys, but he's definitely thought about Finn. He's not sure when it started. All he knows is that Finn makes him laugh when no one else can even wring a smile out of him, makes him feel things he's not used to feeling... and that when Finn left, it felt like someone had cut a Finn-shaped hole into his soul that no one could fill. Benny did try, but he couldn't come close. Benny's Benny, and Finn is Finn and no one else can be him.

And now Finn is back, sitting in Joe's car, dressed in Joe's clothes, like nothing's changed between them. But it has, they both know it has, but Joe doesn't know if he should voice it or not, if Finn would feel the same way, or if Finn would even want him back.

But when they both reach out for the radio at the same time and their fingers touch, and Finn latches on to his hand and grips it tightly, Joe does not hesitate for even a second before intertwining their fingers, his own grip just as tight, and whispering, “I missed you.”

“Me too,” Finn answers, his voice uncharacteristically quiet. “I'm sorry I left. I had to. I had to get out, I couldn't stay, not after – not after Pete.”

The name hangs in the air between them for a few moments, and Joe gets it. He's always known why Finn left, and he's always understood. Sure he was mad in the beginning, but if he's being honest with himself he'd forgiven Finn the minute Finn had started crying silently into his shoulder the last time they'd seen each other.

“I know,” Joe finally says. “I know, Finn. It's okay, man. I get it.”

Finn nods, swallows, not looking away from Joe. “I know you do.”

Another silence follows his words. Neither of them withdraw their hands, and eventually Finn falls back asleep, his fingers still in Joe's.

* * *

“ Oh, you  _were_ checking me out!” Finn exclaims, delighted, before climbing out of the window. Joe shakes his head, smiling to himself. He'd put up the token argument but it's not the time, and besides, Finn probably can't hear him over the roaring of the wind anyway.

And well... he  _was_ checking him out.

When it's all done and Finn is shouting happily on the roof of the truck, Joe smiles fondly to himself before yelling, “Hey, get back inside before you fall off, fool!”

“Killjoy!” Finn yells back, but clambers back inside anyway. “God, I missed that,” he says, breathless, putting his seatbelt back on.

“You're not doing that again,” Joe warns him. “I'm not having you fall off and get run over, ya chucklehead.”

In response Finn just sticks his tongue out, and Joe resists the urge to laugh. It's good to have Finn back.

* * *

Tobey's just won the De Leon and Joe's caught up in a swelling rush of adrenalin and pure ecstasy, and it feels like his brain's stopped working, he can't think  _anything_ except  _he's done it, he's finally done it, he won he won_ _**he won** _ , and without pausing to consider his actions, he grabs Finn's shoulders and crashes their lips together.

To his shock and then pleasant surprise, Finn responds almost immediately, fisting his hands in Joe's shirt and kissing him back fiercely, and suddenly Joe gets it. Finn's wanted him for just as long as he's wanted Finn, and it doesn't matter that they were apart for two years because now, feeling his lips slide against Finn's, it feels like they've never been away from each other's side. Joe winds his arms around Finn and holds him as close as he can, kisses him like it's the only chance he'll get to do so, and doesn't stop until it feels like his lungs will burst from lack of breath.

Finn rests his forehead against Joe's, their noses almost touching, and laughs quietly, his lips deliciously red and slightly swollen. “About fucking time, man,” he says, almost giddily.

“Yeah,” agrees Joe. “Should've done that a long time ago.”

“Mm,” hums Finn, and leans in for another kiss. This one's shorter, slower, now that the initial rush has worn off, and Joe takes his time, biting gently at Finn's bottom lip, sliding one hand under his shirt–

“GET A GOD DAMN ROOM!” yells a passerby, and they break apart. Finn's laughing again, his head resting on Joe's shoulder.

“Think he might have a point?” mutters Joe with a grin.

“Hell fucking yeah,” answers Finn fervently.

* * *

It's a fucking struggle just to get to the motel room, considering how they won't stop kissing each other long enough to actually get  _in_ the room. It feels like they're letting out two years' worth of repressed feelings and ignored urges, and now Joe thinks he can't get enough of the taste and feel of Finn's lips.

But finally they're in, and Joe spares a second to lock the door before sliding Finn's plaid shirt off his shoulders, not pausing in his kissing. His own shirts are next, followed by Finn's T-shirt, pants and boxers. Finally Joe gets rid of his own pants and briefs, and pushes Finn on the nearest bed before climbing on top of him.

“Easy, tiger,” laughs Finn in between kisses, his hands running up and down Joe's bare arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake. “It's like you didn't get laid in years.”

“I really didn't,” Joe tells him, presses kisses to the underside of his jaw, the side of his neck, the hollow above his collarbone. Finn's hands slide up into his hair and tug lightly, and Joe feels goosebumps break out all over his back. In retaliation he nips at Finn's collarbone, and Finn inhales sharply, his entire body flushing red.

“Funny thing, me neither,” Finn replies. “I mean, I did fantasize about my coworker Jacki, but. Ya know. Never did anything about it.” He's half hard already, and Joe can feel him against his thigh. He's not much better off either, his own erection making itself known.

“Guess when Benny tells us to go fuck each other, this ain't what he means,” Joe quips, and Finn laughs. He's been laughing a lot since they got him back, Joe thinks. He likes it.

Time to get this moving on, then. He reaches out and snags the pillow from the other bed and pushes it under Finn. “Don't want ya to strain your back,” he explains when Finn looks at him askance.

“Gotcha,” Finn replies, and grins. “Jeez, man, you know just what to do.”

“It makes sense,” Joe says. “You're not a girl, but you're not fuckin made of steel, either.”

“Yeah yeah, I hear ya,” concedes Finn, and moves until he's resting comfortably.

Joe runs his hands down Finn's torso, across hard muscle and soft, warm skin, and the muscles in Finn's stomach jump a little. So Joe does it again, and bites down on Finn's collarbone, and Finn lets out a strangled yell.

“Ya like that?” asks Joe, sitting up so that he's straddling Finn's hips. He leans down and lazily thumbs one of Finn's nipples. Finn inhales, and there are goosebumps all over his arms.

“Quit being a tease,” he gasps out at Joe, who's playing with his nipples. “Just fuckin get on with it.”

“Quit bein pushy, bitch,” Joe retorts, but he's grinning.

“Y'all gotta stop calling me bitch,” grouses Finn. “Bet I could kick your asses in under a minute if I wanted to.”

“Sure, you keep tellin yourself that,” Joe teases, and leans down to kiss him again, bracing his arms on either side of his head. He's fully hard now and so's Finn, their erections almost touching but not quite. It's clear that Finn's suppressing the urge to buck up. “Hey,” Joe says when they break away, “look, we don't gotta go all the way if you don't want to. I'm okay with just handjobs or something, man, if that's what you want.”

Finn considers a moment, and then offers that lopsided grin of his. “Nah man, I'm down for whatever you want. It's been a long time in the coming, anyway.”

“Alright, man,” replies Joe agreeably. “Just gotta tell you, though, I got neither condoms nor lube. I mean, I'm damn sure it's different with a guy than it is with a girl, so we gotta have lube or you're gonna be feelin it for damn near forever.”

“So what do we do?” asks Finn. “I mean, I'm all for the kinky stuff or whatever, but well, I've never done this before. I got no fuckin idea what it's supposed to be like.”

“Neither do I,” Joe tells him. He uses one arm to scrub down his face, before putting it back and leaning over Finn. “So what now?”

“We could do without the condoms,” suggests Finn, his tone casual like they're discussing car engines and not having sex for the first time. “I mean, if you're okay with that.”

“You sure, Finn?” asks Joe dubiously.

“Yeah man, I'm clean,” Finn dismisses. “And you – well, I trust ya.”

The words make something warm flood all over Joe, and he inclines his head to kiss Finn again. It's another one of the softer, slower kisses that are just as addictive as the fast and hard ones. When he's done Finn smiles up at him, trusting and completely at ease, and Joe smiles back.

“Well, I'm clean too, just sayin,” he says after a few moments. “There's that sorted out, then, but we still need lube. I don't wanna hurt ya.”

“I sure as hell ain't going out and gettin some,” declares Finn.

“You're the one who's got no issues with public nudity,” snorts Joe. “Besides, it ain't like you're not gonna be wearin clothes.”

“I wasn't hard as fuck then!” hisses Finn. “I'm telling ya, Joe, you can't make me get up now.”

“I'm hard too,” Joe points out. “Try explaining _that_ to whoever sees us.”

“Maybe someone in the motel?” suggests Finn.

“I ain't goin door to door asking for fuckin _lube_ ,” snorts Joe. “That's a dumb ass idea.”

“Got something better, then?” Finn challenges. “'Cause if you don't, let's just go with the handjobs plan and save the rest for later.”

Joe grins stupidly at the idea of a later, but returns to his senses when Finn rolls his eyes fondly. “What, you thought it was gonna be a one-time thing?” he asks. “Hate to break it to ya, Joe, but I'm  _not_ down for that.”

“Yeah, me neither,” Joe assures him with a kiss. “Okay, uh, you got lotion or something?”

“Why the fuck would I have lotion?” asks Finn incredulously. He pokes Joe in the side, and then drags his hands down Joe's arms. “My hands _feel_ like I put on fuckin lotion, ya fool?!!”

“All right, I get your point,” grumbles Joe. He slides off Finn and says, “Gimme a minute, lemme go see if they got somethin in the bathroom.”

“Why would they?” questions Finn. “This place look like they put free lotion in the bathrooms?”

Joe rolls his eyes at the ceiling, and goes into the bathroom. Turns out they  _do_ have tiny bottles of lotion, along with shampoo and conditioner and who knows what else. He exits the bathroom, triumphantly holding up the tiny bottles, and it's Finn turn's to roll his eyes.

“What're you waitin for, then, get over here!” he calls, and who's Joe to refuse?

They hit another bump in the road when Finn asks, “Okay, how're we gonna do this? Do you just put lotion on yourself and stick it up my ass?”

“Pretty sure if I did that I'd maim you,” Joe replies, raising his eyebrows. “I don't know, man – wait. You know how sometimes when a woman's too tight you gotta help her a bit, put your fingers in her and help her open up?”

“No?” Finn replies, raising his eyebrows right back at Joe. “I've done three girls total in my life, Joe, and none of them had any issues, man.”

Joe sighs, and then smirks. “Anyway, maybe that's what I gotta do.”

“And how're you plannin on doing that?” questions Finn.

“Wait and watch,” grins Joe. He unscrews the cap of one of the small bottles, and slathers lotion over his pointer finger. Then, just because he can, he finally can after so long – he leans in and kisses Finn long and hard, just like he's discovered they both like, and at the same time he presses his finger against Finn's hole.

Finn's reaction is instantaneous – he gasps into Joe's mouth and bucks a little, and Joe begins moving his finger slowly against the entrance, trying to take it slow. “You okay?” he asks, voice muffled against Finn's lips.

“Mm,” Finn replies in assent, his hands scrabbling at Joe's shoulders. “Keep on going, Joe–”

Joe obliges, and slowly presses in. The lotion on his finger helps it slide in easy, until it's in to the first joint. He moves it experimentally, hooking it a little, and Finn squirms. “That's fuckin weird,” he mutters.

“You're not okay?” Joe asks, withdrawing it a little.

“I didn't fuckin say that,” Finn protests. “Don't stop just like that, man!”

“You said it's weird,” Joe reminds him.

“Yeah, weird! I've never done it before, have I?” retorts Finn.

“Like I have,” Joe fires back. “Just be patient with me on this, ya hear? First time's not supposed to be fucking rainbows and magic anyway.”

Finn snorts. “I doubt  _any_ time with you's rainbows and magic.”

“Gee, thanks,” Joe responds sarcastically, hiding his grin. He's missed this, missed the banter and lighthearted teasing, and he's glad it's back... even if they're both currently naked and he has one finger buried in Finn's ass.

He continues moving his finger around carefully, trying his best not to hurt Finn or move too fast. Finn squirms some more but eventually calms when Joe splays his free hand on Finn's lower belly, centering him. “It's alright, man,” he assures. “I got ya.”

“Yeah,” Finn says, taking a couple of deep breaths as his body adjusts to the intrusion. “I know.”

“Ya gotta relax,” Joe tells him. “Just relax, man.”

“I'm trying,” Finn says a little irritably, but it's got no real bite to it. “Okay, you can – do more, now. I'm good, I think.”

“Alright,” murmurs Joe, and adds another finger after pouring some lotion on it too. This time Finn bucks at the intrusion, but forces himself to stay still.

“I'm okay, I'm okay,” he says, and opens his legs a little further to make it easier on Joe. Joe leans forward and presses a kiss to his lips, and moves his fingers slowly and carefully, trying to stretch Finn without hurting him.

Finn seems to be relaxing, though, and it's a lot easier this time. Joe works his fingers in deeper, taking careful note of how Finn seems to go boneless, his fingers curling loosely in the sheets, his skin flushed red. “You ain't half-bad at this,” he says, sounding just a little breathless.

“Gonna take that as a compliment,” grins Joe. “How's it feel?”

“Good,” Finn tells him. “It's – it's good, man.”

“'Kay.” Joe pushes in his fingers as deep as they'll go, and he feels the tip of his middle finger brush against a small bump. He presses down on it experimentally and Finn lets out a strangled yell, almost bucking right off the mattress.

“What the fuck is that?” he yelps.

“I don't know, man, what am I, a fuckin ass expert?” snarks Joe. “Why, it feels good?”

“Yeah, shit yeah,” Finn breaths. “Do that again, holy _shit_.”

Joe presses on the bump again, and Finn makes a sound that goes straight to his dick. “ _Fuck_ ,” he says helplessly. “Fuck, Joe,  _again_ .”

“So pushy,” mutters Joe, rolling his eyes. “Look, man, I dunno what it is but I get the feelin I keep doin this we'll be done in no fuckin time. Do you want me to keep goin, or get on with the program?”

“Jeez, you control freak,” complains Finn, also rolling his eyes. “Why you gotta be such a killjoy?”

“ _Finn_ ,” Joe says impatiently, putting the slightest bit of pressure on the bump to emphasize just how serious he is about the matter.

“Fine, keep going, jeez,” Finn replies. “Just – yeah, be careful, yeah?”

“'Course I'm gonna be careful, dumbass, I don't wanna hurt ya,” Joe retorts, and adds a third finger. It goes in with almost no resistance, and Finn moans helplessly again when he presses on the bump.

“What _is_ that?” he says breathlessly. “Joe, man, when we're done you gotta find out what that is. Look in a textbook or something, I don't fuckin care, _just find out what that is._ ”

“Why'm I the one who's gotta look in a textbook?” complains Joe, even as he slowly works Finn open. “ _You're_ the one wants to know so badly, _you_ look it up.”

“You started it!” Finn argues. “And besides, man, you're better at textbooks than I am.”

“Lies and bullshit,” declares Joe. “You just never fuckin bothered opening one.”

“I don't fuckin need to,” Finn defends himself. “Anyway, now that we've established who's gonna be looking it up, will you _hurry_?”

“We haven't established a damn thing,” Joe says, but goes a little faster anyway. “You doin okay?”

“Yeah,” Finn tells him, his voice coming out a sigh. “Shit yeah man, I'm better than okay. I think – I think you can get to the main event now.”

“You sure?” questions Joe, not ceasing his movements, though he does slow them down a little. “You absolutely sure, man?”

“Yeah, fuckin _yeah_ , just do it,” Finn answers, his back arching off the mattress when Joe's fingers brush against the bump.

“Okay.” Joe withdraws his fingers, and Finn lets out a sound from between his lips that expresses his displeasure at the sudden lack of stimulation. “Patience, man, just wait,” Joe tells him, slicking himself up. “What the fuck is this, it smells like mint,” he adds, holding up the bottle with his free hand and squinting at it.

Finn laughs. “You tellin me your dick smells like mint?” he asks between giggles.

“Shut it,” warns Joe. “And yes, my fuckin dick smells like damned mint. Plus this shit's cold as fuck, okay, gimme a minute.”

Finn doesn't stop laughing, and Joe makes faces but he doesn't mind, not really. He's missed Finn's laugh, the way he does it loud and happy like he hasn't got a care in the world. It's been too long. So what does it matter, really, that Finn's laughing at his misfortune in having a mint-scented dick?

“Quit your laughing,” he grumbles anyway, just because it's what he's supposed to do. “'Least when you suck my dick it's gonna taste nice and minty.”

“I'm not sucking your dick right after it's been in my ass,” Finn informs him. “Dude, personal fuckin hygiene is a thing.”

“Don't talk to me about personal hygiene, you've always been wearin my underwear and shit instead of buyin your own,” Joe reminds him. “Sometimes I fuckin wondered what you wore in Detroit, if there was no one to filch clothes off of.”

“Fuck you, I wore my own clothes,” retorts Finn. “Now, you getting with it or no? I ain't getting any younger here.”

“Yeah yeah, quit your bitchin.” Joe lines himself up, bracing himself by planting his arms on either side of Finn's head again. “Tell me if it hurts or something, yeah?” he says. “Don't keep quiet 'cause you think it'll put me off or something.”

“You bet your ass I won't,” Finn promises, and grins up at Joe, who grins back.

“All right, I'm goin in,” he says, just to let him know, and slowly pushes forward.

He lets out an involuntary gasp – he doesn't know what he expected, but it's so much more different from what being inside a girl feels like. Finn's tight and hot, even after prep, and Joe has to take a moment just to center himself.

Seems like Finn's not much different, either. He's got his eyes closed and is breathing heavily as his body adjusts, his fingers gripping Joe's arms tightly, digging into his biceps. “Go on,” he gasps out at Joe. “Just go slow, alright?”

“Yeah, gotcha,” Joe replies, just as breathless, and he pushes in very slowly, carefully. He doesn't stop until he's completely in, and then lets Finn take a moment. “You alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, just gimme a minute,” Finn replies, his breathing rapid. He blinks quickly a couple times, and then inhales. “Just gettin used to it.”

“Take all the time you need,” Joe tells him. “I gotcha, man, just relax. Take your time.”

“Yeah.” Finn exhales. “What about you, _you_ okay?”

“I'm fine,” assures Joe. “Don't worry about me, man. I'm good. This is just a bit different from what I'm used to.”

“No shit,” snorts Finn. “I ain't a girl, for one.”

“You don't say,” Joe retorts sarcastically, but he's grinning down at Finn. “Hey, tell me when you want me to move, yeah?”

Finn nods, and Joe leans in for a kiss. It feels like if he doesn't do something now he'll go insane – as it is, it's really hard to keep still. Finn's more important, though, much more important than anything else, and Joe's willing to wait for however long it takes for Finn to get comfortable. He's been wanting this for years, even though it took Finn leaving for him to realize it. He's not going to fuck it up by going too fast or hurting Finn or anything.

“You gotta stop overthinking this,” Finn whispers against his lips. “I know you, okay, I know you're gonna overanalyze the shit outta this later, but Joe, just _stop_ , man. You don't gotta have everything figured out all the time, ya know?”

“I know,” Joe replies softly. “I was just thinkin I gotta be careful, 'cause I don't wanna hurt you.”

“You're not gonna hurt me,” Finn tells him. “I know you're not, okay? It's alright, man, I'm okay. It's all good. Fuckin better than good, actually.”

Joe nods. “Okay, man. I trust ya.”

“Damn straight you do.” Finn leans up for a kiss, and then says, “'Kay, you can move now.” He doesn't add _be careful_ or _go slowly_ , and Joe understands it's because he knows he doesn't need to. He's right when he says Joe would never hurt him. For all his snark and sarcasm and occasional threats of bodily harm, Joe can't bear to see Finn hurt, and Finn knows it.

Joe slides out slowly, and Finn spreads his legs a little more to make room. Joe keeps going until just the head is inside Finn, and then pushes back just a little bit faster than before. Finn wriggles a little, his entire body breaking out in gooseflesh, skin flushed. The sight turns Joe on even more, and he goes in as far as possible. He angles himself so that he hits that bump, and a strangled whimper leaves Finn's lips.

“Fuck!”

“You okay?”

“I'm fuckin _awesome_ , do that again! Now!”

“Alright, alright, cool your jets...”

Joe repeats his actions, increasing the speed slightly with each thrust and making sure to hit the bump. Finn's hands fly off his shoulders and clutch the sheets instead, his eyes screwed shut and his head thrown back. “Fuckin  _shit_ , Joe!” His legs come up to wrap themselves around Joe's waist, and Joe pushes in faster.

It looks like Finn's coming apart right then and there, squirming under him, panting and moaning into his neck, his hands now scrabbling at Joe's back. And it feels like Joe can't get enough, like there'll never be enough of the tight wet heat surrounding him, of Finn muffling his soft whimpers into his skin, his arms locked around his neck and fingers tugging at his hair.

“Next time Benny says he's better at sex than I am, I'm gonna tell him I fuckin wrecked you,” Joe pants out.

“Don't fuckin talk about _Benny_ when you're fuckin me, what the shit is _wrong_ with you?” yelps Finn even as he tightens his legs around Joe's waist.

“Fine, my bad,” apologizes Joe, and moves faster. There's an intense heat that's starting from his toes and the tips of his fingers and moving up his limbs to his back, enveloping him, making him crave more. He's pretty sure he's close, and from the looks of things, so's Finn. He shifts his weight to one arm and uses his now free hand to wrap around Finn, jerking him in rhythm with his own thrusts.

The heat's building up, and it feels like every nerve in his body's on fire; he's not sure he can last much longer. “Finn, hey, I'm gonna–”

“Me too,” Finn pants breathlessly.

They come at the same time, or maybe Finn's just a second earlier, but Joe's not sure and he really doesn't care. It feels like there are fireworks inside his brain as white spots dance in his vision. Underneath him Finn's eyes are closed tight, his mouth open, a light sheen of sweat all over his body. He's making these small, helpless sounds into Joe's shoulder, and it just makes Joe go  _insane_ , make him never want to stop.

Still, there comes a point when it's too painful to go on, and he slides out and over, collapsing next to Finn. “Shit,” he pants. “That was–“

“Fuckin mindblowing,” Finn finishes, rather aptly. “We should totally do this again sometime.”

Joe chuckles. “Yeah yeah, let's just deal with that later.” Now that the adrenalin and lust has worn off, he feels exhausted beyond belief, his body fatigued in the best way possible. “I'm fuckin  _wiped_ , man.”

“No yeah, me too,” Finn agrees, turning his head to grin at him. “You did good, though. The fuck you learn that shit from?”

“I dunno, I just did whatever made sense at the time,” mumbles Joe. His throat feels dry, and he thinks he should probably get some water. “You liked it?”

“Fuck yeah,” Finn says fervently. “It wasn't fuckin rainbows and magic, but shit man, it was pretty damn close, you talented bastard.”

Joe laughs again. “Good to know. Maybe next time you can put in more effort,” he teases.

“Hey, fuck you, I did my bit,” Finn starts, but then stops when he realizes Joe's just pulling his leg. “You little shit,” he mumbles, and wriggles closer, throwing his arm around Joe.

“You're the little shit,” retorts Joe. He wriggles out from under Finn's arm. “You want water?”

“Yeah, I'm fuckin parched,” Finn replies with a grateful smile.

“ _Parched_ , that's gotta be a five dollar word,” comments Joe as he gets up and finds two glasses. “Where'd ya learn that from, your fancy ass office job?”

“No, shithead, I did pay attention in school,” Finn replies happily, sitting up so he can take his glass of water from Joe.

Joe snorts. “Of course.”

They finish their glasses of water in silence, and then Joe gets up to get some more because for  _real_ , it feels like he hasn't had anything to drink in forever. “Fuck that gym shit, this is my favorite kinda exercise from now on,” he decides after downing his second glass.

“I hear ya.” Finn puts his glass aside and wipes his mouth. “What are you gonna do now?”

“Sleep,” Joe replies. “Not in this bed, though, that's fuckin nasty.” It's still covered in their spunk, and it's gonna progress from sticky and gross to flaky and gross, and Joe wants none of that mess.

“'Course not,” says Finn. “We gotta clean up, though, I ain't cuddling your nasty jizz-covered ass.”

“What makes you think there'll be cuddling?” snorts Joe.

“You bet your ass there'll be cuddling,” Finn informs him, leaving no room for doubt.

“Fine,” concedes Joe with a grin. “Hey, you wanna shower with me? We'll be saving water, ya know, helping the environment and all that shit.”

Finn laughs. “Damn, you smooth, bro.”

Joe does a double-take. “Don't fuckin call me bro, man,” he says, making a face. “We can't go fuckin around and then calling each other bro, that shit's just weird.”

Finn rolls his eyes. “Yeah yeah, my bad. Now, are we gonna shower or not?”

* * *

All things considered, it could be worse, thinks Joe as he lies in bed some time later. Finn's already asleep. He conked out the minute he hit the mattress, even before Joe wrapped his arm around his waist from behind. It doesn't matter what the situation is, Finn's always gonna be sleeping like the dead.

He could have not wanted Joe back at all. He could have responded badly to the kiss, or had second thoughts about being with Joe when it came to sex, or wanted nothing more than a no-strings-attached relationship. But he did want Joe back, and he did have sex with him – pretty fuckin amazing sex, if Joe says so himself, and he does – and here he is, making Z's in Joe's arms like it's something they do everyday. So yeah, all things considered, it's actually pretty fucking amazing.

Joe smiles to himself, kisses the cluster of moles on Finn's shoulder, and is asleep within moments.

* * *

It doesn't take Tobey long to figure out, when they go see him in jail. “Something's different about you two,” he comments when he sees them. “I'm not sure what, but you look... different.”

Finn grins widely at him, but before he can say a word, Joe says, “Yeah. We – you know. Got our heads outta our asses.”

Tobey looks from him to Finn, then back again, and a grin to match Finn's unfurls on his face. “Did you, now.”

Finn nods. “Yep.” He pokes Joe in the side. “He started it.”

Tobey snorts. “I think you being buck-ass naked might have had something to do with it too.”

Finn shrugs, still grinning. “Maybe.”

They both laugh at Joe's exasperated expression.

It's Tobey who stops laughing first, abruptly becoming serious. “Was this a one-time thing, or...?” He's looking at Joe when he says it.

“No,” Joe confirms. “No, it wasn't.” To prove his point he reaches out, takes Finn's hand.

“So, are you going to let people know?” asks Tobey. “Back home?”

Finn and Joe exchange a look. “I don't know,” Finn says after a moment. “We didn't really have time to talk about it.”

“I wasn't aware it was something to talk about,” Joe says.

“It is,” Tobey says seriously. “Look, guys, I'm happy for you, I really am, and I know Benny will be too. It's just that, well, Mount Kisco. Small town. You never know what people will think of it. You guys remember Jack from high school?”

Finn frowns, evidently trying to place the name, but Joe's already nodding. “Yeah, I remember Jack. What about him?”

“He left town, when we were in tenth grade, Finn was in eighth, and Pete in seventh,” Tobey reminds them. “And it wasn't 'cause of his ailing mother, or whatever. There'd been rumors he was doing Max, you remember Max? The short, skinny blond kid? Well, he left because he'd been getting death threats. Moved to the big city.”

“Whoa, whoa, you think that'll happen to us?” Joe asks.

“It's a possibility,” Tobey points out. “I don't want either of you getting hurt.”

“So what're you saying?” queries Finn. “I'm not gonna leave Joe, or move away or whatever.”

“I know, Finn,” assures Tobey. “I'm just saying. You two be careful. You planning on going back, Finn?”

Finn doesn't even have to think. “Yeah,” he says. He looks at Joe, and then says again, “Yeah, I am. There's nothin for me in Detroit.”

Joe can't help it; he smiles. So does Tobey. “Alright, man. You two take care, then, alright? I don't wanna hear of anything happening to you.”

Joe nods. “You got it.”

* * *

Finn wakes with Pete's name on his lips and immediately Joe's awake too, grabbing him by the shoulders. “Hey, man, it's okay!” he yells, trying to get through to Finn, who's breathing hard, his eyes traveling wildly around the room. “You were dreaming!”

Finn nods, still breathing hard, and grabs Joe's shirt. “Nightmare,” he tells him. “Had a nightmare.”

“It's alright,” Joe tells him, voice softer this time. “Go back to sleep, Finn.”

“Yeah.” Finn lies back down, facing Joe. Joe slings his arm over Finn's waist and slips his hand under Finn's shirt, rubbing soothing circles into his warm skin.

“You okay?” he asks quietly, almost nose to nose with Finn.

“Yeah,” Finn repeats, and wriggles closer so that his head fits in the space between Joe's chin and collarbone. “Just a dumb nightmare.”

“I gotcha,” Joe assures him. “It's alright.” He keeps on tracing patterns into his skin, soothing him, and it seems like Finn's dropping off again.

Just when Joe thinks he's asleep, he says, “What Tobey said. You really think people might wanna hurt us just 'cause we're, you know, together?”

Joe takes in a deep breath, wondering how best to answer this. Finn was two years behind him and Benny, so his memory of Jack and Max's story is probably hazy at best, since he would have been 14 or so at the time. But Joe remembers, he remembers everything, and he knows that the only honest answer is the one Finn's not going to like.

But he's never going to lie to Finn.

“Maybe,” he says. “Look, I remember the shit that went down made Jack leave town, ya know? It was nasty. They didn't let him have a moment of peace. They're not gonna be happy about me and you, that's for sure.”

“But Jack was 16, and we're adults,” points out Finn. “Maybe they're not gonna do anything 'cause we're adults?”

“We're _barely_ adults,” Joe corrects with a heavy sigh that fans out over Finn's ear. “I don't know, man, my dad ain't gonna care but my mama's not gonna be happy. And what my mama doesn't like, her Bible bustin' group of grannies don't like. What _they_ don't like, no one likes.”

Finn raises his head slightly to look at him, all wide green eyes and messy hair. “So what do we do? We can't just  _leave_ , we gotta open up Tobey's place again.”

Joe sighs again. “I think we're gonna have to talk to my dad 'bout it. Ask him not to tell my mama. And well – obviously we're not gonna be touchy-feely in public and shit.”

“But we're still gonna live together, right? We did before.”

Absently tracing the outline of Finn's name into his skin, Joe replies, “Yeah. Yeah, you're movin back. But ya know if we don't have girlfriends or anything people are gonna talk.”

Finn's quiet as he considers this, his hand resting over Joe's heart, pressed in between their bodies. Then he says, “So what do we do 'bout that?”

Joe kisses the top of Finn's head. “Let's think 'bout that when we have to. You go back to sleep, alright? Don't worry about all this shit now. We ain't in Mount Kisco yet.”

Finn hums in agreement, and tucks his head back into Joe's neck. Joe can feel his breath skim over his skin, leaving it cool in its wake. Finn mumbles an almost inaudible goodnight, and falls asleep within minutes.

* * *

They stay for two more days before leaving with Tobey's blessing. Their first stop is in Arizona, where Finn insists he wants to see the Grand Canyon. Joe grumbles for five entire minutes before giving in, and the smile on Finn's face is worth all of the extra cash they spend on gas, and more. Plus he gets to kiss Finn under the hot sun, right next to the Canyon, so there's that. Whatever, he's not complaining.

They end up staying the night in Arizona. This time they ask for a king-size bed instead of two singles, and it's exhilarating how the clerk doesn't so much as bat an eyelash. Joe thinks he'll be content pretending this kind of freedom exists everywhere, for the rest of his life. No sense in returning to the stark reality of their lives before he absolutely has to.

He ends up undressing Finn slowly, tenderly, between pressing gentle kisses to his face and neck, like they have all the time in the world. It's nowhere near as uncertain or fast as the last time, and Joe realizes he likes this kind of sex more. It feels more...  _real_ , like he's really here in this moment with Finn, and this is actually happening, not a dream or a one-time thing.

He doesn't stop kissing Finn the entire time, on his lips and cheeks and jawline, and Finn keeps his arms wrapped around Joe's neck, his hands in his hair, and even when it's over neither of them lets go. They don't bother with the shower this time – Joe cleans them both up with a wet towel, and then wraps his arm around Finn from behind and holds him close, his nose buried in the small, fine hairs at the base of Finn's neck.

“Wish we could do this forever,” mutters Finn into Joe's arm, his lips moving against Joe's skin. “Here, we don't have to worry about a damn thing, ya know.”

“Yeah.” Joe kisses the back of Finn's neck. “Yeah, I know what you mean. Still, ain't so bad, is it? We can take our time gettin back. We don't have to make the payment on Tobey's place for another three weeks.”

“It's gonna need to be cleaned up,” grumbles Finn, wrinkling his nose at the idea of all the dirt.

Joe grins into Finn's skin. “I say the hard work'll do us some good, get the adrenalin outta our systems.”

“Mm, whatever,” hums Finn lazily. “Ain't so bad. Better than it's ever been, truth be told.”

Joe kisses his neck again. “Damn straight.”

* * *

They're too far out on the road to find a motel, the next night, and it's Finn who suggests that they should sleep in the car before Joe falls asleep at the wheel and gets them both killed. Joe agrees, more from exhaustion than anything else, and they recline their seats as far back as they'll go.

“This ain't so bad,” Finn says, nudging Joe. “Look, you can see the stars out here.”

Joe looks, and for sure he can see the white dots in the jet-black sky, blinking down at the entire world. It makes him feel tiny, but in a good way. Like their problems aren't so huge after all. “Hey, Finn,” he says, not looking away from the sky. “How long d'you think you wanted me?”

“No fuckin idea,” confesses Finn, not looking away either. “Though I only realized after I left, first night in my apartment. I couldn't get to sleep no matter what I did, and in the end I realized it's because I hadn't talked to you. Ya remember I called just to say goodnight, and I began cryin like a baby? Yeah, that was when I knew.”

“Me too,” Joe tells him. “But I felt like if I ever told you, I'd better do it face to face, ya know, not on the phone. Except when we met up for Christmas, and Thanksgiving and all those times you drove up to see Tobey... it didn't feel right. I knew you wouldn't be stayin so I didn't wanna hurt either of us by sayin it.”

Finn reaches over, takes Joe's hand and squeezes it. “We should've, you know. Both of us. Maybe if we had, I mighta stayed. Still, ain't no point in thinking 'bout that now.”

“You wouldn't have stayed,” Joe replies, intertwining their fingers. “I know ya, man, you couldn't have stayed. Not after Pete. You weren't wrong when you said you had to get away. Gave you time to sort things out inside your head.”

“It did,” agrees Finn. “So yeah. Maybe you're right that I wouldn't have stayed, but I would always have come back, no matter what happened at De Leon.”

Joe leans over, and kisses Finn. “Yeah, I know,” he says when they separate, and smiles. “You couldn't have stayed away.”

Finn smiles back, and angles his head upwards for another kiss.

* * *

They go to see Benny when they're in Utah, and it turns out they don't have to tell him at all – he gets it the moment he sees them. “What the hell?”

Finn offers Benny his typically wide and cheerful grin, and Joe nods at him. “How's it goin, Liar One?” he greets.

“First of all, it's Maverick, asshole,” corrects Benny. “Second – what the fuck are you two doin'? And why'd it take you so long?”

“What?” Joe has a vague idea of what Benny's talking about, but he feels it might be better to be sure before answering his questions.

“He means, why'd it take us this long to finally do the do,” points Finn out helpfully.

“Yes, thank you,” mutters Joe sarcastically. “Well, Liar One–”

“ _Maverick_ , bitch.”

“Whatever. So yeah, Finn and me are together.”

“Finn and _I._ ”

“Told ya he went to college or something,” Finn says, sitting backwards on one of the chairs and grinning widely at Benny. Joe's seated on other chair, watching Finn with a fond expression on his face that he doesn't realize is there until Benny rolls his eyes at him.

“Well, I'm not gonna lie and say I didn't see it coming,” he finally says, looking between the two of them. “Question is, though, what're you two gonna do about it back home?”

Finn's grin melts right off his face, and Joe glares at Benny. “We were gonna deal with that later,” he informs him.

“Better sooner than later,” Benny says. “Look, man, I don't wanna be a killjoy, but you know how folks are back home.”

“I know,” sighs Finn, the corners of his mouth pulling down. Joe's glaring intensifies. “Tobey already gave us that talk.”

“And?” prompts Benny.

“He's gonna be living with me again, and we're gonna tell my dad, but that's it,” Joe summarizes. “My mama won't find out.”

“She will, at some point,” Benny points out. “And it's not like you two can move away, because we gotta–”

“Open up Tobey's place again, yeah,” completes Joe. “Yeah, we weren't planning on moving away. Look, I... I don't know, okay? We didn't really talk about this.”

“Too busy gettin it on?” asks Benny, and grins at Joe's exasperated expression. “No, yeah, I get it. You know me and Tobey aren't gonna breath a word to anyone.”

“I know, man, you don't have to say it,” Joe says. He's getting worried about Finn, who's uncharacteristically quiet. “Hey, man, you alright?” he asks.

Finn nods. “Yeah, 'm fine.”

“Hey, man, don't worry about back home,” Joe says, standing and moving to Finn's side, laying a hand on his shoulder and squeezing. “Right now we're in Cali, and we're gonna take our own sweet time goin back home. Don't you worry about a thing, Finn. We're gonna be fine.”

Finn grins at him, though it lacks its usual lustre. “Yeah, yeah, I know,” he says, his tone falsely flippant. “I ain't worried.”

Benny snorts. “And I didn't fly an Apache. Look, it's okay to be worried. But don't let it come between y'all, ya hear? I ain't dealing with the fallout if you two are over, man. Shit, the sexual tension on its own'll be asphyxiating enough.”

Joe gives him a dirty look, but Finn laughs, so maybe it's worth it. “Nah, man, don't ya worry,” Finn tells Benny. “None of that breakin' up shit for us.”

That makes Joe smile, though, and he leans down to kiss Finn's forehead, ignoring Benny's gagging noises. “Amen, buddy,” he agrees fervently.

* * *

They stop in Kansas for a couple days. Finn's excited by the open spaces and the lack of industrialism to the point where he refuses to stay indoors for any time longer than what it takes him to pee. Joe, who's seen it before when he went to visit his aunt in Tennessee that one time in 8 th grade, isn't very impressed, but he's not going to deny it makes him happy to see Finn happy.

In the end he has to entice Finn indoors for the night by pressing him up against a wall and kissing him till he's breathless, face flushed and erection growing against Joe's thigh. There's only one logical place to deal with that, so Joe grabs him in a fireman's carry and makes sure the door is locked properly behind them.

He keeps kissing Finn as they undress, his hands roaming over Finn's smooth skin, up his back and down his arms, Finn's own hands exploring every inch of Joe's skin. They've had enough time to discover what's easy, what's comfortable and what's positively mindblowing, and what's all three and more. Joe makes sure Finn's situated comfortably with a pillow under his back, before kissing his way down his chest and stomach to the juncture of his leg and torso. Finn's squirming, his hands buried in Joe's hair, and he's making these small sounds that are going straight from Joe's ears to his dick, totally bypassing his brain.

“You alright?” Joe asks Finn.

“Yeah,” Finn replies. “Yeah, I'm alright, I'm okay, don't stop–” His sentence trails off on a moan when Joe attaches his lips to the inside of his thigh, trailing open-mouthed kisses right up to his hole.

Finn's breathing gets heavier when Joe licks experimentally, and then once, twice more just to get an idea of it. “This okay?” he asks.

“Yeah, yeah,” babbles Finn, _“don't fuckin stop_ –”

Joe presses his tongue flat against it, his hands splayed over Finn's hips. Finn's hands fly out of his hair and clutch at the sheets, and he throws his head back. “Shit,” he breathes, “shit, Joe,  _fuck_ –”

Joe smiles to himself, and slicks up the fingers of one hand with the lube that they finally bought on the way, before sliding in his index finger. Finn's entire body clenches down on it before he makes himself relax, whispering Joe's name over and over again. Joe leans up to press a kiss to his abdomen before sliding in another finger and heading straight for the bump he knows will make Finn fall apart.

As predicted, Finn bucks right off the bed when Joe touches it, and then goes boneless when Joe begins massaging it in small, tight circles, applying pressure on every alternate stroke. “Shit, shit,  _shit_ ,  _fuck_ ,” he chants, caught between trying to stay still and squirming under Joe's ministrations There's already translucent precome leaking out of his penis.

“Don't take long to get you going,” notes Joe, and slides in his ring finger as well. They've been having sex at almost every opportunity they get, which probably has a hand in it. The last time was just a few hours ago, so Finn doesn't need much prep this time.

“Keep that going and it'll be over before it's even begun,” Finn gasps out at him, his words coming out as a breathy moan.

“Nah, wouldn't want that,” grins Joe, withdrawing his fingers to slick himself up. “You're really fuckin loud, you know that?”

Finn looks up at him incredulously. “What, like it's  _my_ fault? For your information I ain't ever been fucked like you've fucked me,  _which probably has something to do with it, nimrod_ .”

“'Course you ain't ever been fucked like that,” dismisses Joe with a grin. “No girl's made you feel this good, has she, Finn?”

“Fuck no,” Finn replies, thumping his head back on the pillow. “You've fuckin ruined me for anyone else, man.”

“Good.” Joe lines himself up, and pushes in. Even though Finn's more or less ready for it, Joe goes slowly, not wanting to take any risks. He leans forward, presses open-mouthed kisses down Finn's neck and his collarbone, his hands on Finn's sides and Finn's legs wrapped around his waist. “You okay?”

Finn nods, burying his face in Joe's neck and peppers his skin with small, quick kisses, his fingers tugging at Joe's hair as he muffles whimpers into his neck. Joe latches on to Finn's collarbone and bites gently, and Finn gasps, his entire body bucking off the mattress and into Joe, goosebumps breaking out over his arms and back. Joe soothes the bite with kisses, never for a minute stopping thrusting in and out of Finn.

He hits the bump and muffles his own groan into Finn's neck. “I'm close,” he manages to get out, white-hot fire taking over every nerve in his body, his vision beginning to black out at the edges. He screws his eyes shut and moves faster, Finn's fingers digging into his back, legs tightening around his waist.

“Hang on,” he pants out, opening his eyes and extricating himself from Finn's arms, straightening a little. “Lemme – lemme try something, okay.” He waits until Finn nods before unwrapping one of Finn's legs from around himself and bringing it up so that it goes over his shoulder, before leaning in and continuing his movements. The new position gives him a better angle and he hits the bump on every thrust, making Finn's entire body flush a dark red, his nipples hard and pert, his eyes shut tight as he clutches the sheets just for something to hold.

“Joe,” he warns through gritted teeth, hands moving to grip at his shoulders instead, fingers digging into his skin. “Joe, I'm gonna–”

He finishes the sentence with a moan, throwing his head back. “Fuck,  _fuck, Joe_ –” His entire body clenches down on Joe as he comes, which in turn serves as the perfect stimulation – Joe manages to pant out Finn's name before he's coming, too, white spots dancing in his vision, his heart racing and his entire body tingling until he's spent.

He slides out and shifts so that he's lying next to Finn. “Your turn to clean up,” he tells him, breathing hard. “I did it last time.”

Finn makes a face, but reaches for the towel on the bedside stand anyway. “I wonder how many motel bedsheets we've ruined,” he says when he's finished.

“Motels are probably used to this kind of thing,” Joe points out, “so don't feel too bad about it.” He sits up. “I'm gonna go wash my mouth out,” he says. “You don't want your own ass germs all over your face when I kiss you.”

Finn stands too. “They're all over me anyway,” he points out. “Let's just have ourselves a nice hot shower and call it a day.”

Joe grins. “Well, if you insist.”

Later, when they're in the clean bed, warm and sleepy from the shower, Joe tracing patterns into Finn's skin, Finn whispers into Joe's shoulder, “I think I'm in love with you. I know it's too early to say it,” he adds when Joe opens his mouth to talk, “but I think I really am. I have been for longer than I've known. It just... makes more sense now.”

“That's just the leftover adrenalin talking,” Joe says, even though it seems his heart stops at the words. “Finn... don't say it if you're not absolutely sure.”

“I'm sure,” Finn says quietly. “Ya know I wouldn't say it if I wasn't, Joe. I get if you don't wanna say it back or if it's too early, but it's true.”

Joe stills his movements as he considers it. Truth be told, he's been in love with Finn for longer than he remembers, too. And even though it's been barely a few days since they finally got together... Finn's right that it makes sense. They fit together like pieces of a jigsaw, and Joe's not gonna lie, Finn makes him feel complete. Always has, even if neither of them ever realized it. Through thick and thin Finn's been with him, always with that grin and that undefeatable sense of humor, and thinking back on it, Joe realizes that it's helped him through a lot. Even when Finn wasn't there after Pete died... he never really left. He was always in Joe's thoughts, always just a phone call away no matter what the time was or what Joe wanted to talk about.

“You know,” Joe whispers, tightening his hold around Finn. “Wasn't a night I didn't dream of you, those two years you were in Detroit. Not a single damn night, Finn. It pissed me the fuck off because I couldn't sleep afterwards, not until I had somethin reminded me of you. I ended up sleepin in your bed, ya know? Every single night I'd sleep in your bed and pretend that you were with me. And it's dumb, 'cause you were never really _gone,_ not like Pete's gone... but it felt like I wouldn't be okay if you weren't there.”

Finn's silent, for once having nothing to say. His hand twitches a little where it's resting against Joe's side, and he takes in a deep breath, but he doesn't speak. Joe goes on, “You're not wrong, you know, when you say it makes sense. Nothing in my entire fuckin life's made more sense than when I'm with you, when it's you and me together, and it's like nothing else fuckin matters. World could go to hell and I wouldn't care 'cause I'd have you. Finn, what I'm tryin to say is...” Joe takes a deep breath. “I'm in love with you too, bitch. Always have been. And I think that, whatever happens, I always will be.”

There is no sound for a few more seconds, save for Finn's heavy breathing. Just when Joe's beginning to be nervous that he's said something wrong, Finn murmurs against his collarbone, “I know.” And he wraps his arms tighter around Joe's middle.

And that is that.

Joe laughs quietly, and kisses Finn's forehead. “That's all you gotta say?”

“Nothing I say could top that,” Finn replies, and Joe feels a wet warmth on his skin. “But ya know how I feel, and it's the same way. No one else could... I couldn't love anyone else like this.”

“I know,” Joe says with a chuckle, and kisses Finn again when Finn laughs too. “It's always been just you.”

“Yeah...” Finn trails off. “Same. For as long as I can fuckin remember. Shit, things just don't feel the same when you're not around.”

Joe resumes his tracing, except now he's outlining his own name into Finn's skin, like maybe if he does it enough it'll become like an invisible brand, marking Finn as his, always his. “So that's it, huh?” he wonders. “You and me.”

“Yeah,” confirms Finn. “Like I said, you've kinda ruined me for anyone else.”

Joe laughs. “You too, ya know. Ain't nobody else who's you, who could be you.”

“Good,” grins Finn. “Or I'd have to hunt 'em down. There can be only one.”

“You dork,” laughs Joe into Finn's hair. “'Course there'll be only one.”

“Yeah.” There's a certain finality to the way Finn says it, and suddenly overcome, Joe kisses him again and again, small searing kisses on his face, until he tastes salt, and they're both laughing and crying at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really expecting feedback because a) this is long af and I salute whoever reached the bottom, and b) because this fandom is even smaller than my motivation in life. But if I do get feedback, I'd be forever grateful <333
> 
> If I'm ever motivated, though, or if I get good feedback, I might write more, idk.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr.](http://chester--bennington.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Love,  
> Remy


End file.
